Silver Flames
by Foxblaze the Warrior
Summary: A human has the unusual ability to control aura, and communicate with Pokemon. Through traumatizing events in her childhood, she develops hatred towards all other humans. She befriends a unique Riolu, and together they are thrust into an adventure where their decisions will decide the fate of all living things.
1. Prologue

"This is my perfect world. Governed by an order that does not require either heart or conscience." A blue spiky haired man stepped slowly towards the shining orb that was collapsing on itself. "Cyrus stop!" A young boy with black hair and a red and white cap shouted. But the man paid him no heed as he pushed off the ground and floated into the newly created universe. "It's mine! MINE ALONE!" He screamed, and disappeared into his world. "Cyrus sir... NOOO!"

Many years had passed since that incident on Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh Region had occurred, the incident that nearly destroyed the universe. Three brave children alongside the Sinnoh champion Cynthia had stopped that crisis, and Cyrus disappeared forever with his new universe.

Or so everyone thought...

"How is this possible?!" Murmurs scattered through the Legendary Pokémon as Arceus the God had called an emergency meeting in an alternate dimension. "Calm yourselves." He spoke with an unearthly voice, filled with power and wisdom. "But Palkia and Dialga destroyed that universe! How is it still here?" A colossal red Pokémon with huge hands and glaring eyes burst out. "It's not as simple as that Groudon..." Said a pinkish-white Pokémon equally as big. "Palkia, do you know something about this?" Questioned a blue Pokémon with a brilliant diamond in its chest. "Of course I do Dialga, I'm the master of space. It's-" "So you knew about this the whole time, and you didn't think it might be important for the rest of us to know?!" Shouted an enormous blue whale Pokémon, slapping his tail down on the water angrily. "Enough!" Arceus commanded. "What happened was Palkia and Dialga merely destroyed the entrance to that universe from this one, and blasted it to an empty dimension where it would do no harm. Not even I have the power to destroy an entire universe, even one so small. It's easy to create one, but it is impossible to destroy one." Palkia nodded. "I was aware of its existence and growth this whole time, but I kept silent because there shouldn't have been any trouble from it. But recently, there has been a distortion in space, and I am unable to repair it. That distortion has corrupted and mutated Cyrus into an evil entity, and he's trying to find a way back to this universe to destroy it."

Chatter erupted once more as the Legendaries discussed options to pursue. Three small Pokémon were talking amongst themselves, when suddenly the yellow one froze. "Uxie? What's wrong?" Asked the pink one. Everyone stopped and stared at the three Pokémon. Uxie's eyes shot open, and started glowing with the crystals on her tail and forehead. "She's having a vision." Stated the blue one. Arceus narrowed his eyes, focusing on Uxie. _**"The non-existent entity shall consume this world, with creatures void of soul and mind."**_ Uxie spoke in an echoed voice. "It's a Prophecy..." Dialga breathed. _**"There will be six to wield aura, red, orange, green, blue, purple, and their leader will wield the purest form of aura, one with no color. They alongside a human not born of man shall stop the non-existent entity, and save all life."**_ Uxie closed her eyes again, and fell into the other two Pokemon's arms. "Uxie, I'm right here..." Said the pink one. "Mesprit... It was a Prophecy again wasn't it?" Uxie replied, exhaustion in her voice. "Don't worry, me and Azelf will fill you in later. Rest now." Mesprit and azelf gently placed Uxie on the grass below as she went unconscious.

"Thank you all for coming." Arceus spoke, and everyone looked back over to him. "Palkia, Dialga. I want you two to come with me. As for the rest of you, you may go now." Then he turned to Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. "Please inform me if Uxie has any more Prophecies." Palkia used his power to send the other Legendaries back to their homes, then followed Arceus and Dialga to a hidden dimension where there was nothing but vine-covered ruins as instructed by Arceus. "I've never been here before..." Dialga said, studying his surroundings. "This was an ancient temple, built by Lucarios." Arceus explained. "No human has ever been here, and the Lucarios who used to live here are long gone." They traveled through the temple, which despite their considerable size, easily fit them inside its halls. And despite the crumbling and vines growing on the outside, the inside looked untouched despite the dust. "It is said that there were tests for six of these Lucarios, that should they pass they would be granted all the secrets of aura. They were called the Aura Guardians." Arceus said. They entered a room that contained seven huge Lucario statues, three on either side and one in the middle. "I knew immediately Uxie's Prophecy meant this, that is why we are here. We must revive the Aura Guardians in this new generation." "But what of that 'human not born of man' part?" Palkia asked. "I shall create a human born with the ability to wield aura, and will be placed in the care of a Lucario family in order to learn how to control it. We still have time, but we must be cautious, and protect them at all costs."


	2. Chapter 1 Page 1

It was a warm summer day, a gentle breeze dancing with the grass and leaves. In a hidden glade within a thick and lush forest, a family of Lucarios were celebrating a newborn Riolu. "She has your eyes." The mother said softly to her mate, holding the baby in her lap. "She looks so delicate and soft... Just like you." He whispered, looking lovingly into her eyes. As the Lucarios sat there, cradling their new daughter, something began to stir. Immediately the father stood up, trying to send out his senses to detect the approaching force. "W-what is it?" The mother asked, shielding her baby. "I don't know... but it's powerful." The wind was howling and blasting, shaking the trees in the forest. The mother Lucario was trying to calm her baby as it cried. Then, a blinding light burst out, and a silhouette appeared. "Who are you?!" The male Lucario demanded, barely able to see. "Fear not," The Pokémon spoke. "I am not an enemy." The light disappeared, and the Lucarios opened their eyes.

They stood there in awe as the God Pokémon Arceus approached them. "Great Arceus..." The Lucarios bowed graciously, humbled by his appearance. "Rise my children, for I must give you an important task." They looked up in surprise by his request. "First, I must bless your child with abilities beyond a normal Riolu." Arceus stepped towards the mother, and she hesitantly held out her daughter who was still crying. Arceus lifted his foreleg, and gently touched her head. She glowed for a minute, and instantly stopped crying. "And now," Arceus said. "I must bless you with another child. A human baby with the ability to control aura." A glowing orb suddenly appeared in front of Arceus. It floated down towards the mother Lucario who outstretched her hand, and it materialized into a little girl wearing a simple white dress. "But why human? What does this all mean?" The mother asked, cradling both children. "There has been a Prophecy, and these two play the most important roles in it. I must make other preparations, but your task is to raise these two to become aura masters." A blinding light once again enveloped the area as Arceus began to leave. "Protect them at all costs, and allow them to fulfill their destiny."

Years went by, and the two children were now celebrating their fifth birthday. "Happy birthday Riolu!" The girl said. "You too sis!" Replied Riolu. They both laughed and played together in the forest as their parents watched over them. "All right you two, don't go too far!" The mother called. "Don't forget we need to do some training today!" The father smiled, treasuring their youthful energy. Then the mother sighed. "When are we going to tell them?" "Oh, not this again honey..." "They should know _why_ they need to train so much!" She insisted. "We will tell them, I promise! But not until they are ready." The father said firmly. "But when will that be? We haven't exactly got time, and I don't even know how much we have. They need to be prepared!" Tears began to well in her eyes. "And we still haven't told her that she's not our child..." The father closed his eyes, thinking deeply about everything his mate just said. "... Fine. We'll tell them. But let's wait until tomorrow, and not spoil their birthday okay?" They continued their stroll through the forest, the kids having fun and chasing butterflies that fluttered by. Suddenly the father stopped, alert. "Honey, what is it?" The mother asked. "It's quiet... too quiet..." As he spoke, the kids suddenly screamed and ran back towards them. The mother instantly wrapped her arms around them, her back to whatever frightened them with the father stepping in front. There was some rustling in the bushes, and suddenly shadowy pokemon rushed towards them. The father charged a beam of light in his paws, and fired a Flash Cannon at them. But is phazed through their smoky bodies and hit the ground behind them, sending up a shower of dust and bits of branches. "We can't hit them..." He growled. "Oh no... we're surrounded..." The father turned around at his mate's gasp, and saw more of these strange pokemon blocking all sides around them. "What do you want from us?!" He snarled. The shadow pokemon didn't reply, they only stared at them menacingly with their piercing red eyes. Then a vortex appeared above them, creating powerful winds and shooting out electricity. A huge ghost white hand that looked like the same elements of the shadow pokemon began to slip through, and reached towards the Lucarios. The father kept shooting projectiles at it, but everything kept passing harmlessly through. The hand got closer and closer, it was barely inches away from them now. But the wind got stronger, the lightning got wilder, and everything began to tremble. The ghost hand was starting to evaporate, and it tried to go back into the vortex. But it was already too late, and the vortex exploded with space energy, leveling the entire area.


	3. Chapter 1 Page 2

"Have you located them yet?" Arceus approached Palkia anxiously.

"Not quite, that Spacial Explosion tampered with them, making it difficult to find them." Palkia answered solemnly. "It caused several tears in space, so I must repair those first before I can get a clear sense of their presence location."

"I see... but... do you know if-"

"They're alive? Yes, I am positive they are. While I can't pinpoint them, their spacial matter is still intact. Although... that still begs the question of how on earth they survived in the first place?" Palkia pondered.

"It's because of the protective aura I gave them." Arceus responded. "I hadn't expected this to happen so soon, but I was well aware of the chance that it would happen at all. I didn't want to risk leaving them unprotected should I not be able to intervene."

"It's a good thing you did." Palkia sighed. "I just hope they can survive on their own until I can find them..."

"Uuhhgg... where am I?" A young girl woke up in front of an old looking building. It was very large and fancy looking, but there were a few cracks in the walls and chipped paint, the walkway was beaten and some of the tiles were dislodged, and the grass was starting to brown and had clumps missing. Suddenly, a stout lady in a plain white gown came rushing out towards her.

"Dear child! What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" She said, kneeling down to the girls height.

"I-I... I have parents?" The girl asked, looking confused.

"You... don't remember?" The lady asked, her thick brows squeezing her eyes.

"No... I dont remember anything..." The girl answered, beginning to tear up. The lady smiled with a sinister grin across her face.

"Well, lucky for you, this here is an orphanage for children without parents." She said. "We'll take good care of you."

The lady brought her inside the house, and shoved her into a room where there were other kids making toys.

"Grab a seat. Take some supplies. And start building." The lady's once sweet voice turned sour and cold. The little girl was confused by this sudden shift in attitude, but since she didn't know what else to do, she made her way over to a table and sat down. Some of the kids looked up, but none of them attempted conversation whatsoever, and some purposely shunned her. There was a box filled with wood and plastic beside her seat, and it looked like some of them fit together. She looked around at what everyone else was doing, and tried to copy them. She decided to build a toy boat that one of the kids beside her was just starting to make. He grabbed a wooden semi circle with a hole drilled in the middle, and she did the same. He then grabbed a plastic cylinder, put some glue on the bottom, and stuck it inside the drilled hole. She had some trouble at first, but eventually got it to stick inside the base.

"Hey! Make your own toy!" The little boy yelled at her. The girl was surprised at his outburst.

"But I-I don't know how..." She replied quietly.

"What are you, stupid or something?" He challenged.

"N-No! I j-just... it's..."

"Whatever, loser! Just mind your own business." The boy huffed, then he got up and moved to a different table. Tears started to well in the girls eyes. She tried to fight them back, and finished working on her boat. She noticed that when the other kids were done their toys, they put them in a box on their other side from the supplies box. She put her completed boat into the box, and then started working on a different toy.

After everyone used up all their supplies, they marched in unison to another room where they were served a pitiful meal for dinner that barely tamed the girl's hunger. After that, the kids were filtered by sex to two other rooms where they slept. One for boys, and one for girls. The room was lined with old broken bunk beds, with barely enough room to walk between. The girl tried to find an empty one, and climbed in the bottom. Soon after, she found herself face down on the dirty hardwood floor.

"That's my bed! Newbies sleep at the back of the room!" The other girl thrust her hand towards the more broken bunks with some of the top beds hanging down on one side. There were some screws lying on the floor from the metal frames that came loose, and some splinters in the floor sticking up from being struck by a strong force. The little girl chose the safest looking bed out of those, and crawled in the thin sheets. The stout lady who the kids seemed to call the 'Headmistress' came by and shut off the lights, but the little girl couldn't fall asleep. She was so afraid, confused, and upset, that she just sat there staring at the underside of the top bunk and silently cried, wishing that she could go somewhere better.


	4. Chapter 1 Page 3

Weeks had passed, and the little girl was getting used to the way things worked around the orphanage. Everyone would get up at dawn, eat some of the gross, lumpy, sorry excuse for what they called food, begin working on toys until the sun set, eat more of that disgusting food, then sleep. On weekends, the children would get an hour outside at around noon, but have to work for two hours more after sunset. There would be a box outside full of broken old toys that couldn't be sold, a couple of deflated, dirty balls, and even some paper.

When the children heard the Headmistress ring the bell, they knew it was time to go outside. They immediately put down the toys they were working on, and rushed outside to the back of the building where it was fenced in with barbed wire sitting at the top. It was just about the only thing here that wasn't dirty, broken, or unstable. The little girl stepped outside to the same bleak scene, an area a bit smaller than the orphanage building, brown patches of grass with even browner dirt, some rocks littered about the place, and a couple small bushes that were growing between the fence. But the little girl didn't care, this was her short freedom before going back in the cold and dark orphanage, and she would savour every second of it. The other children already rummaged through the box, so all that was left was a cracked wheel from a toy car, a few rocks that got kicked in, and some paper that was rough and ripped in some parts.

The girl grabbed the paper and sat by the bushes with a pencil she had tucked away in her pocket earlier. She would do this every time the children got to go outside, since she hated toys now from making them all day. The other kids would see her and start calling her names, Art Freak, Wierdo, Loser, and even Abandoned Girl and Orphan. Which was ironic, because all of them were orphans too. But she didn't care, she wasn't even really paying attention anymore. She would just zone out of the rest of the world and draw little things, flowers, clouds, anything that made her feel happy and free. Once she even saw a wild Pidgey sitting on top of the fence. She tried to draw it, but the other kids started throwing rocks at it and chased it off. She wanted to tell them to stop, but she knew they would probably start throwing rocks at her too. So she just kept to herself as much as she could and tried to stay out of their way.

As the little girl was drawing, she thought she heard the bushes rustling. She paused and turned around, but she didn't see any movement. She kept still for a moment, then went back to drawing. A bit later she heard the leaves moving again, but she didn't turn around this time. Her pencil strokes became slower as she was trying to focus on where in the bush the movement was coming from. She stopped, and heard the movement stop as well. She smiled, and put her pencil on the ground beside her.

"Do you want to see?"

The little girl turned towards the bushes and held up her paper. There was silence for a bit, but then something in the bushes slowly creeped up to her, and poked it's head out. It was a little black fox pokemon with a cute red-tipped tuft on top of it's head.

"What's you're name?"

The pokemon hesitated a bit.

"I'm Z-Zorua..." It said.

"Nice to meet you Zorua," She smiled. "I would tell you my name, except I don-"

"W-Wait, do you really understand me?!" Zorua exclaimed.

"Y-Yes?" The girl answered. "Doesn't everyone?"

Zorua shook it's head. "Humans can't understand pokemon, at least thats what I thought... You're the first one I met that can!"

The little girl's face dropped. _Is that true? _She thought. She turned towards the other kids far away from her. _Is that the reason... why they hate me? Am I a freak to them? _She shook it off. She didn't care what they thought of her anymore.

A loud clanging rang through the area, acompanied by the Headmistress's screaming, "GET BACK INSIDE **NOW**!" The little girl sighed and picked up her pencil and paper.

"Sorry, I have to go. Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, but... you didn't tell me your name!" Zorua said quickly as the little girl started running back to the building.

"I don't have one, I lost my memory." The girl called to it.

"I-I'll think of one for you then!" Zorua yelled, but the girl was already inside.


	5. Chapter 1 Page 4

The next day the children were allowed to go outside, the little girl went back to the bushes to see if Zorua was there. She knelt down beside them and quietly called, "Zorua, are you there?" The bushes moved and Zorua popped her head out.

"Hi Blaze!" Zorua smiled.

The little girl tilted her head. "Blaze? Me?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I think you're a cool person, and Blaze sounds like a cool name! What do you think?"

Blaze smiled and nodded. "It sounds great to me! What about you? What name do you want?"

Zorua shook her head. "I'm fine with just Zorua." She crawled out of the bushes and crouched low to the ground. "Wanna play tag?" She said, hopping from side to side playfully.

Blaze smirked. "Okay, but you're it!" She took off running to the other side of the fence, and Zorua chased after her. They went back and forth as each of them tagged the other, completely oblivious to where they were going.

"Tag, you're it!" Blaze laughed, and suddenly ran the opposite way she was going before. As she turned her head to look in front of her, she crashed into something hard, tumbling with it on the ground.

"Arrgh, what the-"

Blaze cradled her head, and when she looked up she realized she had ran right into the boy who seemed to be the leader of the other children. She immediately jumped up to her feet and took a few steps backwards.

The boy's eyes were scorching with fury. "You broke my train!" He yelled, holding a crushed toy that dangled from his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean-!"

"Shut up freak!" He started towards her, raising his broken train to use as a weapon against her. The other kids behind him were cheering and gathering behind him, looking menacingly towards Blaze.

"Leave her alone!" Zorua barked, jumping between them.

"No Zorua, Don't!"

The boy sneered. "Awww, well isn't this precious. The freak has her own bodyguard! Oooohhh I'm so scared!" He said mockingly, then went up to Zorua and kicked her out of the way. Zorua yelped as she was sent rolling across the dirt and rocks, lying limp. Blaze was horrified, but her fear quickly turned to rage and she turned towards the boy.

"How dare you, jerk!" Blaze yelled and jumped on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face. He kept squirming and writhing under her, but she wouldn't let him go. The other kids were too shocked and scared to do anything, they just kept staring, their feet rooted in place. Suddenly thundering footsteps rushed towards them as the Headmistress was stomping towards the children. She yanked Blaze off of him, clenching her arm like a vicegrip. Without saying a word, the Headmistress dragged her inside, went down a flight of stairs almost swallowed by shadows, opened a door at the bottom, and threw Blaze inside. The door slammed shut and the sound of a heavy lock clicked, and Blaze just sat there holding her knees and silently cried, surrounded by darkness.

She had been in there for a couple of days now, at least that's what she figured since she couldn't see anything in that room. It was very small and completely empty, she had felt around to try to find a bed earlier, but there was nothing but a stone floor and walls. For most of the time she tried to sleep, since nobody even came to give her food or water. Sleeping was the only thing she could do to conserve her energy. She had a very strange dream where she imagined what the room looked like, but everything was in blue. She even saw blue people on the other side of the door at the top of the stairs passing by. She didn't understand what it meant, but it felt very real to her. But when she opened her eyes, it was the same pitch blackness.

Suddenly she heard the click of the lock, and the door opened. Blaze covered her eyes from the sudden light that bathed over her. She had almost forgotten what light even looked like from being taken away from it for so long. When she peered through her fingers, she saw the stout silhouette of the Headmistress.

"Back to work." She grunted, and led Blaze back to the area where the children eat. Everyone else was already in the assembly room, so the Headmistress threw a tray of food across the long table, and slammed a cup of water beside it.

"Eat!" She ordered, and using her hands instead of her utensils she stuffed her mouth with what was in front of her. Having not eaten for two days, this usually revolting food tasted delicious. When she finished, the Headmistress grabbed Blaze's arm and dragged her to the assembly room to a far corner where she wasn't near anyone, and stormed outside. Blaze looked up as she worked, and saw that some of the kids were staring at her, but quickly turned their heads when they saw her looking at them. Blaze just quietly looked back down and continued to work in silence.

The following weekend, everything was different. When Blaze came outside, the other kids wouldn't tease her like usual, push her, or even make eye contact. It was just dead silence. Blaze looked around for that boy she beat up, and saw him being protected by a group of his followers, covered in bruises and bandages. She quietly made her way over to the bushes and sat down. Soon after she heard rustling, meaning Zorua was there.

"Zorua... I-"

"You have to get out of here, now!"


	6. Chapter 1 Page 5

Blaze sat there with a blank stare on her face. "W-What? Why? What's going on?"

"Those people, the Headmistress or whatever, she's going to kill you! Tonight!" Zorua was trembling with fear. "I... I overheard them talking about you, and she said that she didn't want another incident like that day to happen again, s-so tonight she's going to make an excuse of putting you in isolation to continue working, but she's really going to take you deep into the forest and kill you!"

Blaze was stunned. She knew this sounded ridiculous, but she also knew Zorua wouldn't lie to her. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. "S-So what do I do? How do I get out of here?!"

Zorua parted the bush that she always used to come on this side of the fence. "I've been digging this hole for a while, trying to make it big enough for you to crawl through." Blaze suddenly realized Zorua's paws were covered in dirt and scratches, and she looked exhausted. "Please, you have to go now before it's too late!"

Blaze pushed her way into the bushes and crawled down the hole, the already dirty white gown each child in the orphanage was given to wear growing muddy and brown. She looked over her shoulder, but noticed Zorua wasn't following her. "Zorua? What are you doing, we have to go!"

Zorua turned her back to Blaze. "I... I have to buy you more time..." Blaze saw a flash of purple light as Zorua had transformed into her. Zorua faced Blaze, her eyes tearing up yet a smile on her face.

"Zorua... what are you-!" Blaze started, but a knot tightened in her throuat as she already understood Zorua's plan. "No, you can't! Just come with me, we can escape together!"

Zorua shook her head. "No, it has to be this way. Only one of us can make it, and it has to be you. I am glad I got to know you, I'm glad we became friends. I have no regrets." She crouched down to the hole and grabbed Blaze's hand. "You have to wait in here until everyone is called back inside, then run as far away from here as you can."

Tears were pouring out of Blaze's eyes. "No, Zorua! Don't do this! You don't have to-" But she was cut off as the bell rang for the children to return. Zorua leaned towards Blaze's face, and touched their noses together. Without saying a word, Zorua let go of Blaze's hands and pushed her back down the hole. Then she turned around and walked back to the Headmistress.

Blaze was about to scream, but slapped her hands over her own mouth. Her tears streamed down her cheeks and over her hands, landing on the ground like the soft pitter-patter of rain. She waited until the door had closed, then scrambled through the hole to the other side of the fence. She slowly peered her head out of the bush and looked at the windows to make sure nobody was looking out of them, and bolted in the opposite direction.

Blaze had been running for a day now, and her pace had slowed to a mindless wander. She kept staring at the ground, replaying the last moments she had with Zorua. She felt numb, as if she was half asleep. She wasn't aware of anything around her, she didn't feel like this was real. "Must... keep going... because... Zorua's last... Zorua's..." She did nothing but continue walking. She didn'y know where she was going or how soon she would find somewhere to stay, but she wouldn't give up. Not just yet.

She kept thinking about Zorua and everything that had happened to her. The memories she had contained nothing but pain and sadness. Eventually, the numbness wore off, and she fell to her knees. "Humans..." She muttered, tears leaking out of her face once more. "...we are all cruel and violent..." She gritted her teeth and started trembling with fury, then she burst out and screamed to the sky, "I HATE HUMANS!"


End file.
